


The Creator

by Awesomepandakate



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepandakate/pseuds/Awesomepandakate
Summary: While on his road trip across the US, Steven mysteriously goes missing. With limited information, Connie and the rest of the crystal gems must journey across the cosmos to find him.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. The Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. This first chapter is just the setup basically. I am posting this to see if anyone likes it and is interested in the story I have planned. Sorry its short!

There she was, Connie Maheswaran, 16 years old and studying quietly. Completely unaware what was happening to the love of her life. She was letting her mind drift off, thinking about things such as Lion and Cat Steven. 

If on cue the familiar sound of Lion’s portal opening up behind Connie jolted her from her daydream. She whipped around, sometimes Lion would come in when it was getting late to remind her to go to sleep, he was helpful like that. 

Her eyes studied the animal before her. Instead of an incredibly neat pink mane, there was a scruffy blood splattered one. His left ear was torn slightly and he held his paw up slightly

“Lion!” she yelped, practically falling of her chair in haste to get to the cat. She cupped his fuzzy face in her hands. “What happened?”

Although she didn’t expect an answer, she knew something was very, very wrong. She stared at the big cat’s eyes for a moment longer then went to her bag. She pulled out a small bottle with a clear liquid in it, healing spit from Steven.

When she went over to heal Lion’s leg he growled at her, motioning for her to get on his back. Connie begrudgingly agreed, eyeing his wounds. With a earsplitting roar they were off. 

When Connie and Lion arrived, they were met with the smell of smoke. Connie’s bare feet (because she wasn’t prepared for a magical journey) met the road as she scanned for a reason for being brought there. 

There was a ditch by the road, and when Connie followed the smell of smoke, she saw something she wasn’t prepared for. There was the Dondai, flipped upside down and smoldering.

Ignoring the sinking pit in her stomach, Connie jumped down the ditch. She searched the area a couple times, but found no trace of her boyfriend. The panic was starting to come and she was close to tears.

She took a deep breath and decided to make a phone call.


	2. Help Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Gems arrive, and Lion finds a clue.

Connie’s phone rang as she wondered what had happened to Steven. She was hoping Pearl would answer her call, because Lion seemed too tired to warp a third time.

“Why hello Connie” Pearls voice sounded soft and motherly like always. Connie took a deep breath and shuddered

“Hey Pearl, something happened to Steven…” she paused and then continued “Lion warped into my room and was injured. He took my to this empty road and Steven’s car is here, tipped over…”

The silence was deafening on the other line. Lion ears had perked up at the sound of Pearl’s voice, it was clear he knew more about the situation and was worried about Steven as well. 

“So.. you don’t know were he is? Where is your location exactly?? Maybe he warped away?? Is there even a warp pad near by??” Pearl’s voice was growing more frantic. 

“Pearl, please calm down” Connie watched Lion get up and walk over to a lamppost while she was talking, “Can you just grab the other gems and come here”

“Yes, I will at once, sorry I just talked to him last night and he seemed fine.” Pearl said anxiously. Connie wasn’t really paying attention. Lion had put his to from paws on the post and was looking at something. 

Once Connie realized what he was looking at she gasped causing Pearl to start frantically asking her questions again

“I’m fine Pearl, Lion found a security camera, we can use it to find out what happened!” 

The amount of relief that flooded Connie was dampened by a sudden dread of what the camera could have caught. Steven getting attacked was the likeliest answer, along with getting captured or worse. 

After about 20 minutes of waiting, the gems arrived. Garnet jumped up and got the camera. Together they walked back to a warp pad a couple yards away. 

They decided to have Peridot find away to get the footage. Then hopefully they would find answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos, I really appreciate it and I'm glad people like it so far.


	3. Footage: Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are revealed, and new enemies are discovered

Once Connie and the others got home, they immediately called Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis. Peridot got to work and was soon waiting to play the footage. 

Connie, Greg (who was briefed on what was happening by Amethyst), and the other gems waited with baited breath to find out what happened hopefully

***************

Steven was feeling particularly cheery that day. He was driving along the highway blasting Sadie Killer and singing along. The next destination was supposed to be fun and popular and he was looking forward to it. 

He eventually became aware of a beeping sound that was slowly getting louder. His breath hitched as he was suddenly through in the dondai of the side of the road. 

The loud boom that sounded before left his ears ringing as he tried to ignore the pain in his arm and forced himself out of the tipped over car. Once he got out he heard an ominous clanging sound.

He looked up to see what could only be described as huge machines. One was shaped like a large serpent, with metallic looking plates going along its back. The other resembled a more humanoid shape, looking close to a Topaz in size with huge iron fists. 

“Oh fuck” Steven muttered, as his breathing began to speed. Before he could even fully stand up he felt a huge blow to his chest as he was thrown backwards by one of the creatures (robots? machines? he wasn’t quite sure.)

“Come with us or we will be forced to make you,” The snake like creature growled

“Seems to me you’ve already resorted to force” Steven retorted, his body beginning to glow neon pink. “Listen, I don’t know why you’re here, or what I did to upset you, but could you please just leave me alone I really don’t want to deal with this anymore.”

The machines did nothing in response. Steven last nerves were being tested. Who do these things think they are, they aren’t gems, they totaled my car, I’m so sick of dealing with this

“How about we sit down and work this out…” Steven started before the humanoid robot pulled out what looked to be a gem destabilizer. A black crystal seemed to power it; Steven had never seen a destabilizer in this color before. 

Since these things were obviously not going to leave him alone and he was pushed up against a rock, the logical thing to do was lunge at the closest robot. It happened to be the snake one, who dodged him easily and then wrapped around him. 

Steven’s anxiety was through the roof. He had no way of getting out of this things grip and these things weren’t even gem tech. He was such a bright pink now that the whole ditch was lit up in a pink glow. 

The other machine walked towards them, destabilizer in hand. Even though gem destabilizers didn’t do anything to Steven but cause a little discomfort, he got an ominous feeling from the tool.

Before he could even think of anything else, the creature plunged the destabilizer right in his chest. The pain was immeasurable and Steven was completely taken aback. Never had a destabilizer hurt, let alone this much. 

He looked down at his gem, which was now a jet black. Black tendrils were crawling up his body. He looked back up at the piercing green eyes of the machine and he knew no more.

***************

Once hit with the weapon, the machines left the cameras view, a limp Steven hanging from one of the machines arms.

Everyone was speechless, the all were staring at the now paused video. 

Amethyst, Peridot, and Greg were looking in horror

Pearl was clutching Bismuth’s arm and shaking slightly

Garnet was muttering under her breath, most likely trying to keep herself fused

Lapis looked past the screen and was just silently staring at the wall

Connie was starting to hyperventilate 

“We need to come up with a plan to get him back”

The sound of Garnet breaking the silence jolted everyone from their panic. 

“I can track him.” Peridot said 

“How?” Bismuth and Lapis said

“What kind of a friend would I be if I didn’t put extremely high tech trackers on all of my friends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I did add Spinel to the list of characters, because she is in this story and plays a role. I also let Steven say the F word. Thanks again for the support


	4. Return to Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old enemies appear and Connie has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be my favorite chapter so far. It's also probably the longest and was super fun to write. Thank you for all the support!

“Wait, you put a tracker on Steven??” Amethyst blurted out

“You have one too ya know” Peridot said, “I make it my job to keep track of people who care about me.” Trying to cut off this conversation before it got out of hand, Connie decided to make a suggestion

“Even though I despise them, I think we should tell the diamonds” This caused most of the group to grow silent

“Are you sure about that?” Bismuth said, “Listen, no matter what, we are still crystal gems and we don’t need those upper crusts getting in our way.”

“No, Connie is right, we will need a ship if we are going to rescue Steven.” Garnet said and it was clear that was the plan. Though Steven was basically the leader of the Crystal Gems, Garnet took charge again when he left.

The gems all went up to the galaxy warp, except for Pearl.

“Greg, I know you want to be involved, but for Steven’s sake I think it would be best if you stay here and watch over Little Homeworld.” The man looked at her and sighed.

“I know Pearl, you guys can handle this, just promise me you’ll get my son back…”

“I promise.”

***

They arrived at Homeworld to find nothing but a smoldering wreck.

For a good solid minute, the gems and Connie stared at once was once a great empire

“I… what happened..” Amethyst said, she had only been to Homeworld a handful of times but though it was not what she would call a party, it always had gave off a sense of connection.

They walked through what used to be the palace, looking for any sign of gems.

“Where are all these clods.” Peridot growled as she scanned the wreckage

“All poofed…”

The group jumped at the sound of a voice and were met with a new sight

Spinel was standing there, a couple gems in her arms. Her form had changed as well. Her pigtails now went down, her sleeves were long and poofy. Instead of her normal attire she wore a cute white dress with a cut, revealing her long tights and pink boots. She also wore a bow around her waist, right below her gem.

“Spinel, what in the hell happened??” Amethyst blurted out

“We were all enjoying a normal day, the diamonds and I were hangin’ out in Yellow’s steam room, there was a crash and BOOM!” for dramatic effect Spinel stretched out her limbs a little “These big crazy metal guys cam crashing through the palace, poofing gems all over the place, then they hit the diamonds with these black destabilizers and ran off.” She started tearing up “and I didn’t do anything to help because they poofed me, the last thing I heard was Blue shouting and then I woke up in this mess, what if I never see them again!”

At this Spinel burst into tears, almost dropping the gems she was holding

***

“Did you say metal guys? Like big machines?” Connie questioned

“Yeah, never seen anything quite like - sniff – it”

“I say we all calm down, Spinel do you what ship is the fastest here?” Garnet said

Spinel shook her head and continued to cry

“Would you please stop crying, you aren’t gonna save the diamonds if you show weakness.”

“Jasper!?” Amethyst yelled, “What are you even doing here?”

“What does it look like?” Jasper retorted, “I’m here to save my diamond”

“First of all, he is not your diamond, second, did you follow us all the way here?” Peridot added

“Guys, none of this matters, lets just go find a ship,” Connie said

After this it took a bit of searching, and a couple homeworld gems reforming to find the right ship. Peridot decided to name it “The Steven Star Skipper”, deciding as she was going to be piloting it, she should get to name it. Everything was almost ready to go, almost everything.

“Bismuth?”

“Yeah Pearl?”

“Could you please stay here and watch over homeworld? I know they need guidance and if anyone can help lead a civilization its you”

“… Of course”

“Thank you”

Once this exchange was over Pearl leaned in and gave Bismuth a kiss on the cheek

“I love you.”

***

It had been a couple hours. Peridot said that according to her tracker, Steven was extremely far away and it might take a day or two to get there. Connie had to agree despite wanting to get there as soon as possible.

Pearl suggested she get some sleep so there she was at a closed off part of the ship with a blanket draped over her and another under her like a makeshift bed.

***

_She didn’t know it was a dream at first. She was just standing on a light pink surface that seemed to stretch on for eternity_

_She decided to walk around but found she couldn’t move her legs._

_“ **Pollux please, don’t listen to that thing, snap out of it please!”**_

****

_At the sound of a oh so familiar voice Connie whipped around_

_There was Steven sitting crouched down, pearlescent pink chains around his arms and ankles_

_“Steven!” she called out_

_Steven looked up_

_“ **Not Steven, Castor.”**_

****

_It suddenly became clear to Connie where she was._

_She was in Steven’s mind, talking to his human half, Castor._

_She remembered a simple day back when Steven was around 15; they had been sitting on the beach discussing trivial things. The topic of Steven’s two halves had come up and the fact that they didn’t have names._

_Connie suggested naming them Castor and Pollux, after the Gemini twins. After explaining the backstory of the names Steven agreed and thus Steven’s gem half was called Pollux and his human half was called Castor._

_Now that she was face to face with Castor after so many years she was beginning to remember back in White’s head._

_“ **You need to listen to me, those psychopaths did something to Pollux, they’re trying to control him, I’m the only thing keeping him from fully loosing it!”**_

****

_Connie snapped back to the present and gathered the new information._

_“Castor, it’s going to be alright, the gems and I are coming to save you.”_

_Castor opened his mouth to respond but was suddenly pulled under the pink floor_

_A fully neon pink Steven rose up in his place, his diamond eyes pierced Connie_

_His normally emotionless face turned to fury_

_ “Get… Out” _

***

And with that Connie violently jolted up from her bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes, Jasper and Spinel have joined the party. Also for Castor and Pollux, I got those names from a great fan fiction I read called Geminids and the names are cool anyways. Heres the link so you can find it if you're interested: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264827/chapters/55712464


	5. Enter: Lars the Pink Space Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new addition to the group, mysteries are afoot.

Connie didn’t know what to do. Whatever was happening to Steven was causing him so much pain and she was still so far away

She pulled her knees closer as she sobbed

She’d been through a lot in her life, from getting trapped at the bottom of the ocean to running head first into battles with evil galactic dictators.

She always made it out alive. All the cuts were worth it. That of course didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

Her mom had made her go to therapy at first after she realized how intense Connie’s life got.

Back then she had argued, but now she had seen first hand what happened if you kept yourself hidden forever. 

She heard a knock on the door, and with teary eyes got up. She had to be strong for Steven and the other gems needed her. She opened the door and was met with a surprisingly familiar pink face

***

“Lars? What are you doing here?”

The pink human looked her up and down and then smirked. Lars had been through a lot in his life. Working at the Big Donut to getting abducted to dying and being resurrected. Now he stood proud in the doorway, his eyes glistening with stars.

“Was in the neighborhood is all…” he looked down “I heard what happened to Steven and though my crew and I would be able to help.”

“Oh, I’m sure you guys would be a great help, we really don’t know what we’re getting into so the support would be great actually.”

“Great, can we talk quickly?”

“Yeah, of course.”

The both sat down on Connie’s makeshift blanket bed, Connie watching Lars curiously. They’ve interacted a few times but not enough to make them super close.

“I could tell you were crying, I know this is probably hard for you.” Connie was completely caught off guard.

“Was it that obvious?”

“Pretty much.” He turned his gaze from Connie to stare at a little window in the room. “Space is big, and though we probably should have been expecting something like this to occur, it isn’t fair that those things had to drag Steven into it…”

Connie nodded, she did agree that it was unfair of them to take him; it was unfair to him and in a way, unfair to her. Life was great, but of course all good things come to an end as they say.

***

After that, Connie and Lars headed back to everyone else.

“Connie, great to see you done with your sleep!” Peridot said excitedly “It turns out that this human Lars has a much faster ship then ours, so we are modifying our plan.”

“Wait what?” Lars and Connie yelled

“It has already been discussed with the Rutile Twins, we are going to switch ships with the Off Colors and we’ll get to our destination much faster. Then the Off Colors will take this ship and will also come for back up!”

“Wha- I never agreed to this!!” Lars yelled again

“Captain, its great to see you, _we have decided to switch ships and become backup”_ the Rutilessaid

“I predict that Captain Lars will be coming back with the human Connie!”

“Thanks Padparadscha” Rhodonite chimed in

***

The ship exchange went smoothly and the team was off, not before Lars decided to join the group.

“My crew is fine by themselves and I want to help.”

After a couple hours, Peridot shouted to the group that they were there

A huge metallic castle on what looked to be a planet made up of similar material. What looked to be green lava poured out of parts of the palace.

Thousands of guards surrounded it, all different types of animals, some unrecognizable and others shaped like enormous wolves and bears.

“Oh my stars!” Pearl yelped

“Holy smokes!” Amethyst said, her eyes wide with wonder. Connie could tell this was going to be intense to say the least.

“How the hell do we even get in there??” Lars questioned.

No one had a clue what to do. Everyone except for Jasper, who suggested that they figure out the how the blasters on the ship work and then charge the guards, this idea was shot down.

“I think we should go reason with them, ask them what they are doing.” Connie said

Everyone looked at her with concern.

“Yeah, I rather not get shattered today…” Lapis said

“Do you have any other ideas?”

“…. No”

“Then it’s decided!”

***

They parked the ship in front of the castle, bracing for attack but being met with no resistance.

They all stepped out; a huge iron owl with piercing green eyes flew over to them.

“Welcome, I hope you have a fun time staying here heehee, please follow me!”

And with that, the owl flew to the entrance and waited patiently

Some glances were exchanged and then with a deep breath Connie walked up to the owl, nodded, and then followed it inside. The others followed albeit reluctantly.

They were brought to a room, the owl told them to have a good day and left.

“Ok, am I the only one who was weirded out by that and this whole thing?!” Amethyst yelled.

Everyone nodded

The door to their room was left unlocked, which was odd…

After a while Garnet decided to take action, she decided to make four groups to go find the four diamonds.

Amethyst and Peridot would find Yellow Diamond

Lapis and Garnet would go find Blue Diamond

Pearl and Spinel would find White Diamond

And Jasper, Lars, and Connie would go find Steven

Little did they know how much could go wrong…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!


	6. New Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie has another dream.

Amethyst and Peridot would go out the door first, they had no idea what would await them

“Um guys, we have a problem” Amethyst said as she opened the door

The room was completely identical to the one they were in, empty and lit by seemingly nothing.

“While I can’t say I’m surprised” Jasper growled “What did you expect, being allowed to roam around this place we know nothing about, so much for talking things out”

The group all glared at her.

“Well, we aren’t dead yet which is better then nothing.” Lapis retorted. It was clear that she didn’t like Jasper being there. Since Jasper had come to Little Homworld, she had to except what had happened when they were Malachite.

“Attention, I see you have found your sparring room!”

The voice echoed around the room making everyone jump.

“Please practice, you’ll need to be powerful so we can properly test out my finest creation!”

“Did they say sparring room?” Lars said

“Yes.” Jasper said, a glint in her eye as she summoned her weapon.

“No one is sparring right now.”

Jasper glared at Garnet

“Speak for yourself.”

***

After an argument was settled between Garnet and Jasper, everyone sat in a circle to discuss

Connie wanted to be part of it, but was beginning to feel extremely tired. She though back to her encounter with Castor and Pollux and decided maybe she could reach them again.

She sat down in one of the corners of the first room and slowly drifted to sleep

***

_There she was, back in the weird dream world from before._

_This time she could move, so she did, walking along the strange pink floor_

_“Castor!”_

_Calling out did nothing so she decided to keep walking_

_While she was walking she tripped on something_

_She looked at her feet to see what it was only to see she was wearing bright pink shoes._

_She fully stood up and looked at her outfit. Pink frills, puffed up sleeves, and long pink leggings…_

_She was wearing Pink Diamonds outfit_

_“What the hell?” she muttered_

_ “What are you doing here?” _

__

_Connie looked up to see Pollux standing there._

_His body was big and muscular. He was wearing pink tinted armor. He looked like when Steven was having his meltdown. Before he transformed into that big pink beast._

_“Pollux? What happened to Castor?”_

_ “Unnecessary things must be removed, burdens are not allowed” _

__

_This wasn’t Pollux. Connie had only met him once. But this form before her definitely wasn’t him._

_Castor had said something was trying to control Pollux. Now Castor was gone, they succeeded._

_“What did you do to them?”_

_The pink form looked at her, pupils shaped like diamonds._

_“Tell me what you did to them now.” Connie could feel tears start forming_

_ “I made them better, diamonds must be flawless, I am complete now.” _

__

_“You’re a liar, once I find where you are in this messed up fun house, you better hope you can reverse whatever you did.”_

_ “You can be as upset as you need to be, you were only let in here to be used as test subjects. The last thing you’ll see is our power. _

__

_“You’re sick”_

_ “I am incapable of sickness, incapable of anything that causes burden” _

__

_“I- I don’t want to be here anymore,”_

_ “Then wake up, the only one keeping yourself here is you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, things get crazy next chapter


	7. The Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie wakes up to find everyone else in a panic

When Connie woke up, all she could here was a shrill ringing in her ears. Lars was standing next to her. Everyone else was looking around in fear, a voice was booming out around the two rooms.

“Finally, the time has come! You will be taken to the arena shortly, my master’s creations will be tested and the true power of this world will be revealed!”

Connie’s mind felt like it was fast-forwarding. _We went on a mission to get Steven, Steven is gone, now we’re in this crazy metal castle, we are being used for something…_

Everyone was panicking, pulling out their weapons and slamming them against the wall.

“Wait, what if we all fuse, whoever these creeps are they can’t take on a huge fusion!” Amethyst yelled.

“But you don’t know that, fusion might not even be possible Amethyst.” Pearl said

“Oh yeah, lets not try then, totally not like we are all about to be killed or something.”

“Lets form Alexandrite.” Garnet looked at her teammates.

Lapis, Jasper, Peridot, and Spinel all walked over to Connie and Lars.

The three remaining gems put their hands together in a circle

“Lets do this for Steven.”

“Yeah P!”

“…”

And with that there was a blinding light as each of them fused into one. Long, teal hair pooled onto the floor, smoke billowed from her face, and a loud roar was sounded.

Alexandrite was as impressive as ever, her many arms and huge stature made her a sight to behold.

She pulled out Pearls spear and Garnet’s gauntlets to form a huge hammer, courtesy of Sardonyx.

With a huge swing, Alexandrite pulled the hammer with all her might into the wall of the first room. A huge hole opened as debris flew everywhere.

Alexandrite nodded silently at the others and then with a blinding light was replaced with three gems.

“I can’t believe that worked so well.”

“What did I tell you?!”

***

Connie and Garnet were the first to step out of the hole. It led to a huge room the size of a tennis court. As soon as everyone knew it was safe they all came running in.

A clang of iron sounded from behind. The way back in was closed

“Welcome, it took you long enough, we will now release the weapons.” The familiar voice shouted out. Of course it was a trap it was always a trap. Connie looked around desperately.

“Let me introduce you, please meet my master’s greatest achievement!”

With that a door opened and four beings walked in.

White Diamond. Wearing a light gray suit with a white diamond on her chest. A long cape of silvers and stars fell down behind her. Her gem was glowing extremely bright and she had no emotion in her eyes.

Yellow Diamond. Wearing a suit similar to White’s but in a pale yellow color, with bright yellow cuffs at her wrists. A diamond shaped hold was on her chest to reveal her glowing gem. Her eyes stared without seeing.

Blue Diamond. A light blue suit with a bright blue skirt (much like her Pearl) around her waist made her image beautiful. Her bright gem glowing through a diamond shaped hole. Her eyes looked hollow.

And then there was Steven. Who was barely recognizable, but Connie knew that face better then anyone. He wore a full suit of armor, dark pink in color, with a pink diamond on his chest.

All of him was glowing, and he was much taller. He was in the same form the day of his meltdown. A diamond shaped opening revealed his gem, an upside down diamond. His hair was longer and Connie would never forget the look in his diamond shaped eyes, so cold and devoid of any life.

“Now…” the voice was cold this time “fight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late. I didn't really set an upload schedule but I wanted to get this one out quicker then I did.


End file.
